Episode 214
Introduction Otose attempts to unite Kabukicho to defeat the true enemy. Meanwhile Jirocho and Gintoki team up to battle Kada's elite Harusame forces while the rest of the denizens of Kabukicho take on her main forces in the streets. Plot As soon as Otose makes her entrance she attempts to convince the remaining forces to band together in order to protect their town, and when this draws the attention of Kada’s forces Katsuo shows up to defend her. And at the same time Gintoki and Jirochou are busy cutting down Kada’s elites known as the Shinra. Catherine also manages to make it to Saigou’s son but upon seeing her along with Shinpachi and Kagura in matching costumes as the Kabuki Cats, he gets scared and locks himself in the storeroom. Back on the streets Katsuo brings the battered and bruised members of Jirochou’s faction back together, explaining to Pirako that while they would abandon their lives for their boss and his daughter they’re not going to let the town he protected be destroyed. And as Kada’s forces move into attack Saigou, he receives a message that his son is safe and he stops holding back. In Kada’s casino however Gintoki and Jirochou continue to hack and slash their way through the Shinra, covering the entire room in blood as they cut down one after another while still taking a few hits at the same time. And once they’ve wiped them out Kada’s mind starts to crack and is forced to retreat as Otose marches the Kabukichou on her casino. Following this Gintoki and Jirochou pull themselves up and talk about the promises they made to Tatsugorou, of how Gintoki swiped his jutte and Jirochou his pipe, the latter being reminded of the days when Tatsugorou would smoke with one hand and twirl his jutte in the other when he smokes it. And in the end, he blames himself for his death and while he’s tried to protect the Kabukichou, whenever he saw Otose and the Yorozuya he wanted to go back to who he was before. But in the end he’s being held back by Tatsugorou and with Gintoki having no intention of breaking his promise again, they realise that in order for either of them to move forward one of them will have to die.So they prepare their blades and Pirako arrives just as they make the final slash, the pipe falls in two and Jirochou’s blade shatters, but he doesn’t fall, and as Gintoki catches the still intact jutte he explains that the promise he made was to protect everything that Tatsugorou loved. Even if it was an old man like him, and because of this he tells him to stop smoking. Ironically after all of this Otose and Jirochou find themselves in the same hospital room after all of this, and while they bicker at first they start to talk, with Jirochou telling her that the fight he had with Gintoki was the best he’s had in a while and what he thinks of Gintoki’s promise and determination to keep it. At the same time he’s also realised that for the past twenty years he’s been running away and was never able to truly keep his promise, unfortunately everyone had been piling up at the door attempting to record this heartwarming moment and the door falls in. So as they start to turn it into a party Otose tells him that he doesn’t have to worry about the Kabukichou anymore and should try to keep the other promises he’s made, and along with that she’s happy to have met Tatsugorou and later everyone else there, including quite recently the gallant Jirochou who she and Tatsugorou loved. Just outside however Kada returns to take her revenge but what forces she has are taken out by Pirako and the Yorozuya, and with this all done she tells them how she admires everyone in the Kabukichou and thanks them for reuniting her with her father, apologising at the same time for being unable to fulfill her obligations. And expecting Gintoki to lay her out, he gives her a note with a date and place. During the epilogue we’re shown that things have changed in the town but the characters still live out their lives, and as the episode draws to a close Pirako arrives in an open field where a lone figure is waiting. The man, concealing his face then introduces himself as a Yakuza would, of how he was born and raised in Kabukichou, how he’s been called many things and was led astray, however he’s now on a journey for redemption to pick up the things he left behind, father of Chin Pirako, Doromizu Jirochou. Pirako responds with a similar introduction, that she’s the lowest member of the Yorozuya and with tears in her eyes, that she’s on a journey to find her lost father, and so considering this a fateful meeting Jirochou asks if he could accompany her on this journey. Characters *Otose *Saigou Tokumori *Shimura Tae *Tama *Kurogoma Katsuo *Sakata Gintoki *Doromizu Jirochou *Saigou Teruhiko 西郷 てる彦 *Shimura Shinpachi *Catherine *Kagura *Chin Pirako *Kujaku Hime Kada *Terada Tatsugorou (flashback) *Haji *Kozenigata Heiji 小銭形 平次 *Hiraga Gengai *Tatsumi *Murata Tetsuko *Honjou Kyoushirou *Hasegawa Taizou Trivia References Category:Episodes